Gorgeous
|artist = Taylor Swift |released = October 20, 2017 |recorded = 2017 |genre = Electropop, synthpop teen pop, dance-pop |length = 3:29 |album = reputation |label = Big Machine Records |writer = Swift Max Martin Shellback |producer = Martin Shellback |previous = New Year's Day |next = Delicate |previous track = So It Goes... |next track = Getaway Car }}"Gorgeous" is a song by Taylor Swift for her sixth studio album Reputation. It was released on October 20, 2017, as the second promotional single from the album.Taylor Swift's 'Gorgeous' New Single Has Arrived: Listen In the UK, it was the second single off the album. Background and release After the release of "...Ready for It?", fans started speculating Swift would release a new song on October 13, 2017. Instead, she held a secret listening party, where she played her sixth studio album Reputation for 100 fans from all around the world.Taylor Swift Just Hosted Her First ‘Reputation’ Listening Party in LondonTaylor Swift Holds First Secret 'Reputation' Listening Party for Fans in the UK and Swifties Are Freaking Out A few days later, on the 19th, the singer announced the release of a song titled "Gorgeous" through her Instagram account, along with a small preview of the track, featuring "a baby voice saying 'gorgeous' over an electro-pop soundbed", as described by Billboard.Taylor Swift Announces a New "Gorgeous" Taylor Swift Song Is Coming It was then released a day later, on October 20, 2017, as Reputation's second promotional single. On the same day, a lyric video for the song was premiered. Writing Taylor released video of her progress while developing the song through her DirecTV series “The Making of a Song” on Taylor Swift NOW. Composition "Gorgeous" was written by Swift, along with Max Martin and Shellback, who also produced the track. Lyrically, the song depicts "the pursuit of a maddening love interest", whom Swift describes as "gorgeous". Hugh McIntyre of Forbes characterized the production of the song as "simultaneously a basic 808 drum and an attempt at something that pushes electro-pop into a more interesting territory than Top 40 is used to".Maeve McDermott of USA Today likened the chorus of the song to the sound of Katy Perry. According to Elle, the man mentioned in the song is the British actor Joe Alwyn, who is Swift's current boyfriend. Reception The song received acclaim from music critics. Maeve McDermott of USA Today called it "further proof of their queen's pop domination" for Taylor Swift fans, and "a promising omen that the old Taylor may not be dead just yet" for "listeners who have so far been skeptical of Swift's new direction". Glamour stated that it was evidence that Swift was "single-handedly saving pop music in 2017", calling it "fizzy" and "delightful", owing to its "slightly left of centre style". In a positive review for Variety Chris William called the song a "more conventional Taylor Swift song" that, "provides some of the conventional pleasures that only a pop song about falling deeply in crush can". Jon Blistein of Rolling Stone thought the song is "the yang to the vindictive, angry yin of "Look What You Made Me Do", as Swift sings "wistfully" about a man over "gentle, radio-friendly pop." Clayton Purdom from The A.V. Club called it "her first good single in forever", stating that the song "clears the low bar set by its two predecessors ["Look What You Made Me Do" and "...Ready for It?"], standing easily alongside the best work on that album". Live performances Taylor’s first live performance of "Gorgeous" took place on December 7, 2017 at the B96 Pepsi Jingle Bash in Chicago, at Allstate Arena. She also performed the song on December 10, 2017 at the Jingle Bell Ball in London. The song was also performed as a part of Taylor’s setlist for the Reputation Stadium Tour. Gorgeous (live debut) Jingle Bash 2017 ‘Gorgeous’ (live at Capital’s Jingle Bell Ball 2017) Gorgeous (Reputation Stadium Tour) Trivia * The baby's voice credited for saying "gorgeous" at the beginning of the song is Ryan Reynolds and Blake Lively's daughter, James Reynolds. * One of the lines in this song made a cameo in Taylor's "...Ready For It?" music video. "Ur gorgeous" is featured on the wall as graffiti. Lyrics Gorgeous You should take it as a compliment That I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk You should think about the consequence Of your magnetic field being a little too strong And I got a boyfriend, he's older than us He's in the club doing, I don't know what You're so cool, it makes me hate you so much (I hate you so much) Whiskey on ice, Sunset and Vine You've ruined my life, by not being mine You're so gorgeous I can't say anything to your face 'Cause look at your face And I'm so furious At you for making me feel this way But, what can I say? You're gorgeous You should take it as a compliment That I'm talking to everyone here but you And you should think about the consequence Of you touching my hand in the darkened room If you've got a girlfriend, I'm jealous of her But if you're single that's honestly worse 'Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts (Honey, it hurts) Ocean blue eyes looking in mine I feel like I might sink and drown and die You're so gorgeous I can't say anything to your face 'Cause look at your face And I'm so furious At you for making me feel this way But what can I say? You're gorgeous You make me so happy it turns back to sad, yeah There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad You make me so happy it turns back to sad, yeah There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have Guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats Alone, unless you wanna come along, oh! You're so gorgeous I can't say anything to your face 'Cause look at your face And I'm so furious At you for making me feel this way But what can I say? You're gorgeous You make me so happy it turns back to sad, yeah There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad You're gorgeous You make me so happy it turns back to sad, yeah There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad You're gorgeous Official lyric video References Category:Reputation songs Category:Reputation singles Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback (producer) Category:Songs produced by Max Martin Category:Songs produced by Shellback (producer)